Connection
by PaBurke
Summary: What if after Sam was kidnapped, things went really wrong for Dean as well?
1. Severing the Connection

Severing the Connection

By PaBurke

Summary: What if after Sam was kidnapped, things went Ireally/I wrong for Dean as well.

Spoilers: Freak Nation of Dark Angel, All Hell Break Loose part I of Supernatural. Prequel to Making a Connection.

Warnings:

Disclaimer: None of this eye candy is bring me money, I'm not a pimp.

Distribution: The Nook, Crossroads lj

"_Sammy_!" Dean yelled out of the back of the diner. Everyone was dead inside. It had happened so fast. At least, Dean could reassure himself that Sam wasn't one of the massacred. There were no tracks, no trail, no nothing. That didn't dissuade Dean though, he kept looking. He figured that even a demon would get tired after carrying Sam's giant body around for a while.

He finally did find a trail, but he could tell that these people walking in formation weren't carrying his brother, none of the feet sank into the leaves enough and none of the footprints were big enough to be Sam's.

Where was Sam?

And why were people walking in formation out in the middle of nowhere?

Where was Sam?

Then he got jumped.

Dean managed to disable (or kill) four members of the (human) party before he was put down on the forest floor. He spit out leaves and moved his head to look around. What he saw gave him more energy and a really big incentive to move. "Lydecker. How did you catch up to us?"

The man leaned down, well out of reach. "A little birdie told me." He smiled. "The man wanted you far away from your younger brother and had found out that I had my own incentive to keeping you."

"I am going to kill you," Dean promised the man.

"Drug him," Lydecker ordered.

Dean remembered calling out for Sammy –warning him- and then no more.

*

Dean knew that he wasn't really awake but floating a bit. Lydecker had a huge array of drugs at his disposal. Who knew what they had pumped into him this time? Dean started to struggle.

Sammy.

The yellow-eyed demon had him.

Sammy.

The demon wanted Dean far away.

Sammy.

Somewhere where Dean couldn't save his brother.

_Sammy_.

Trying to divide the brothers. They were stronger together.

_Sammy_!

He had to save his brother

_Oh, Sammy._

He _would_ save his brother.

_Dean?_

_Sammy!_

_How come you can talk to me telepathically?_

Dean nearly snorted at his brother's first question. _Are you safe? Where are you? How close is the yellow-eyed demon?_

He could hear his brother's chuckle. _I'm in Cold Oak, the ghost town. I'm currently safe. I'm with others like me. Andy's here. So is Ava. The yellow-eyed demon is on the edge of town killing the individuals that try to leave_. A shudder. _Making an example of them. He's telling each one that only one will get out alive and that each one is his favorite._

The demon's plan was so clear from Dean's POV. _He's trying to divide and conquer. He made you, and individually, he's stronger than all of you, but once you work together, you're stronger than him and he can't let that happen. He sold me to someone who wants to use me because Winchesters are stronger together_.

Sam's outrage was easy to pick up. _He_ sold _you? To who? Someone wanted to buy you?_

_You're hysterical, Einstein. Work with the others, get yourself out of there, kill the yellow-eyed demon and then you can laugh at me_.

_We're coming, Dean._

We're coming.

Dean floated on that surety.

*

_Dean… Dean… DEAN!_

_Five more minutes, Sammy_, Dean muttered. He couldn't seem to pull his body to wakefulness.

But his sneaky little brother wasn't waiting. He knew how to peak his brother's attention. _You were right._

_Of course, I was_, Dean grinned slightly and was aware of a flurry of movement outside of his body. _About what?_

_We were stronger when we worked together. Jake, Andy and I killed him. _A confusion of emotions flooded Dean.

_What about the Colt… and the chick?_

_The yellow-eyed demon had it with him. He needed it for something, I still don't know for what yet. It still had the one bullet it left. I used it on him._

_That's my boy. The chick?_

He could feel Sam's disappointment/fear/sadness. _She had gone bad, she had killed several of the other ones like us over the last several months. We caught her when she was trying to kill Andy. Ol' Yellow Eyes had gotten to her. Jake snapped her neck. She's dead too. It's over, Dean. The yellow-eyed demon is dead. Dead_.

_Dead_, Dean echoed. He was pleased.

_It's over. We just have to come get you and then…_ Dean could feel the bright, classic 'Sammy smile' here. _We'll just have to live. You and me. We get a life now._

_That's cool,_ Dean slurred.

_So where are you?_ Sam asked and Dean could feel his brother opening his eyes and looking around.

_Dude! Boundaries!_

_You don't know how to do this yet and I need the Intel to rescue you._

Dean hitchhiked while Sam took his soul floating through the military complex. The more he saw, the more he was frightened. He saw so many soldiers and most of them children. They were really fast and really strong. Then he saw Lydecker setting a trap for his Sammy.

That was not going to happen.

_Who's Lydecker?_ Sam asked.

_Don't come looking for me,_ Dean ordered as he concentrated on closing down the connection.

_Dean, no_. Sammy struggled and argued predictably enough.

_Have your life, Sammy._

_Dean. _**_Dean!_**

Dean cut off his brother and his only hope for rescue. Oh, did it hurt. He felt like he had just gnawed off an arm. He hoped that his sacrifice wouldn't be in vain. Dean knew that Lydecker would have made it difficult to find them. Dean only hoped that Sam didn't have enough clues to find him on his own. He was still doing an out-of-body when he came across a kid. (Maybe Sam wouldn't be able to find him if he wasn't home.)

Crying. The kid was crying.

Dean really didn't want to see anyone crying right now or he might just join them. And he wasn't a girl. So he did the next best thing. _Hey. Dude._

The kid looked at Dean warily. _Who are you?_

_I'm Dean. Who are you?_

_I'm X-5 493._

_Dude, what's your name. A number is not a name_.

The boy looked at him curiously. _You're too nice to be a Nomaly, but I'm in Psy-ops sleeping. Is this a test?_

The boy was exasperating almost to the point Sammy had been at that age. _I'm no 'Nomaly' whatever that is. I told you. I'm Dean. And this isn't a test. So tell me your name._

The boy looked around warily.

_What's your name? Come on. They've kept me asleep since I've gotten in here and it doesn't look like they plan on changing their plans anytime soon. I can't rat you out to anyone._

_My name is Ben._

_Nice to meet you, Ben. How would you like to play cards?_

_Cards? What are those and where would we get some?_

_There's always cards in my head, kid._ And sure enough, Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out a deck of cards. _How about some poker?_

_Poker?_

_Poker. Don't worry. You are going to be great at this game._

*


	2. Making the Connection

Making a Connection

By PaBurke

Summary: After the siege began, Max and the transgenics got some help from a very unexpected source.

Spoilers: Freak Nation of Dark Angel, All Hell Break Loose part I of Supernatural

Warnings: More questions raised than answers given.

Disclaimer: None of this eye candy is bring me money, I'm not a pimp.

Distribution: The Nook, Crossroads lj

"Excuse me?"

Every transgenics' head lifted at the question. It was loud enough to garner the attention of all. The man speaking was not a transgenic. He was pretty enough but too tall; X-5 and higher transgenics were made to blend in, something that much of the normal population abhorred. His companions were not transgenics either. One was African American and very few of the test tube babies had ended up with skin that dark. The other was a geek and he was hiding between the two men. All were as old as or older than Joshua, The First, as he liked to say.

"How did you get in here?" Mole snarled.

"That doesn't matter," the geek said.

Max knew that he was right. It didn't matter, other things did. "Why are you here?"

The tall one smiled grimly at her. He was intense and focused all on her. "We're here to negotiate. We'll bring you food and medicines and smuggle anyone out passed the cops, this one time."

"For what?"

"I need in the head space of one of your transgenics for five minutes. He has the answers to finding my brother."

Max glanced at Alec. He shrugged. Food and medicines were in very short supply since the siege and some people were getting cold feet and wanted to escape. Hell, even the faithful soldiers could leave and get weapons, since it was easier to get in than out.

"Okay. Five full crates of food."

"Seven," the dark skinned man countered. "And as many people that you can fit in them when we leave."

Max blinked. They had already brought in the food. That was impressive. "I want two crates of tryptophan. And medicines to keep the normals from getting sick in here."

The trio looked among themselves. Then both of the followers looked at the leader. "We'll find some and get it to you. We'll need a week to deliver."

"Sam," the geek hissed.

Sam glared. "For Dean?"

The dark-skinned man elbowed the geek. "You and me can get it once we find it, Andy."

Andy nodded. "Okay, fine. But you're doing the heavy lifting, Jake."

"I always do."

Sam turned back to Max. "Deal."

"Deal," Max echoed.

The tall man _jumped_ the stairs up to 'Command' so fast he nearly blurred. His intensity was now focused on Alec. His hands grabbed both of Alec's ears and stared into his eyes. "Give me my brother," he demanded.

"Who…" Alec trailed off. Apparently, when the tall one said 'head space,' he meant head space, not questioning or interrogating. Psychic delving.

Max moved to intercede.

"Wait!" the geek, Andy yelled. The whole room waited. "We've got the food, now, just in that hall, along with the medicines and first aid supplies. You really need to empty it out so that so that we can fill them with people as we leave."

"Mole, Joshua and Zero go check it out."

"This way," Jake led the way. He wasn't concerned with having transgenics at his back. No fear at all. Andy did, but Max wasn't sure that he wasn't that way with everyone. Thirty seconds later, Zero was back. "Sir."

She transferred her glare from the silent Sam and Alec to the hapless transgenic. "Max," he corrected himself. "You really should see just how serious they are about this trade."

"Digger, Gem. Keep an eye on them." The two moved into position and Max followed Zero and found that he was right: these three were serious about the trade.

Andy stepped into her way for a moment. "Don't worry about Sam. He rarely hurts anyone. Well, none if they aren't standing in the way of finding his brother. And don't worry about the food, it's all safe."

Max nodded and continued on, into the hallway. The crates were chest high and _packed_. They were packed with the important things, bags and bags of oatmeal and rice, high calorie items needed to keep transgenics moving at their normal speeds. One whole crate was filled with apples, pears and oranges- fruit that stayed for a while and was easy to transport. Two crates were filled with MREs. Max had to laugh at that. She hoped that they hadn't stolen those from the National Guardsmen directly outside the gate. The last thing they needed was the guardsmen getting mad at them for something else. Max glanced through each of the seven crates and then realized that three were leftover.

She peeked in those and found medicines and first aid supplies. A lot of first aid supplies and among them were the medicines for OC, Logan and Sketchy. Somehow they had heard about the traitors to their own kind. The media was trying to keep quiet about that. Max yelled for assistance and the soldiers snapped to like they were trained to. In seconds, they had emptied out each of the crates and had the contents organized elsewhere. Those same crates were quickly filling with transgenics needing or those wanting to leave Terminal City. OC and Sketchy were among them. Max said goodbye to each, knowing that most would return, but some would try to disappear out there.

Max glanced at about and knew that Sam's five minutes were up. She wasn't going to give him anymore. She stomped back to Command. Sam and Andy were gone. Alec was awake and sitting on the SITREP table, his head in his heads.

"Alec," she called.

He winced. "Not so loud. I got a hangover."

"Did he hurt you?"

"Nah."

"Alec?"

He finally looked up at her. His face was white and worried. "The Dean guy? The one they were all gung-ho about? He's my original. Sam really is his brother. Dean doesn't have the vast abilities that Sam does, but he managed to completely block out Sam. Sam couldn't use his abilities to track him down, so he needed a back door. That'd be me."

"I didn't think it worked if like that."

Alec shrugged and by the pain that lanced across his face, immediately regretted it. "It's more than that. Dean was stored near Psy-ops. He could get into…" Alec smirked here slightly, "the head space of any transgenic that they were working on. He created these… mental safe places and hid everyone in them. We rarely knew what was happening to our bodies in there and didn't actually experience the reprogramming. Our heads were just reprogrammed and we had been on a mental vacation. That's why everyone respects and obeys me; it's not because of my reputation or my sincere eyes, it's because we all trust Ihim/I."

That pinged some memory. "…The… bathroom of a cheap motel. Playing cards?"

"Yes. I'm surprised that you remember that."

"So am I."

"Obviously, he was one of Manticore's important projects, so they took him when they torched the place."

"Where?"

Alec snorted. "Trust me, Max. Those three don't need help. There're not that many soldiers guarding him. They'll be in and out before you can say 'Winchester.'"

"Winchester?"

Alec grinned. "Oh, look. They're gone."

Max turned around and ran to the tunnel.

It was empty.

No crates, no transgenics, no strangers.

They were all gone.

"How did they do that?"

*


	3. Soldering the Connection

Soldering the Connection

By PaBurke

Summary: What if after Sam was kidnapped, things went Ireally/I wrong for Dean as well.

Spoilers: Freak Nation of Dark Angel, All Hell Break Loose part I of Supernatural. Sequel to Making a Connection.

Warnings:

Disclaimer: None of this eye candy is bring me money, I'm not a pimp.

Distribution: The Nook, Crossroads lj

Alec had paced for over an hour in a never used corner of Terminal City trying to decide. He was needed here. He knew he was needed here. He knew the people here. He knew everything about them as they knew everything about him. He knew nothing about the Winchesters. He didn't know if he was needed there or if they wanted to get to know him. Why would they?

This indecision was stupid. His drill instructor would have been horrified to see Alec in this state. Alec was horrified to find himself in such a state. He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.

Just make a decision already!

He would stay among his own kind. He would not invite the heartbreak that he had witnessed in Max and Joshua. There, was that so hard? He sighed, tilted his head up and opened his eyes.

And saw Max staring down at him from the next level, her facial expression was undecipherable.

Alec immediately smoothed his features into the normal smirk.

Max relaxed (and smirked) as well. "Why are you still here?"

Alec's jaw dropped. "Don't you need… I mean, …ah, these are my people."

Max snorted. "We can survive without you for a couple of weeks. I will send a hunting party for you if you don't return in that time. Am I clear?" For a woman who tried to ignore her military background more than not, she still sprinkled the language throughout her conversations.

Alec saluted because she was so far away. He would have a head start when she decided to thrash him for his disrespect. "Crystal, ma'am."

She glared as predicted. "Try to behave. They seem to be the type of allies that we could definitely use."

Militarily speaking, that made a lot of sense and the line of thought didn't stray into the uncomfortable territory of originals and clones.

"If you want allies, you should send Logan or one of the other X-5s."

Max's face closed down at the mention of her ex. They might have an uneasy truce, but neither sought out the other. "You could go with Logan," she suggested sweetly.

There was no way in hell Alec was going to step into the clusterflop of Max's instigation. "No."

She nodded as expected. She had pushed him into a corner, but Alec couldn't get too angry with her. She was trying to help him in her own busybody, interfering ways. "If you can't get back in two weeks, call."

Otherwise, radio silence, words that she didn't speak, but didn't need to.

"Is the tattoo laser up and running yet?" It wouldn't help against the cops and Familiars that utilized the heat sensor technology that had proved more effective than night-vision goggles, but it would slow any of the suspicious and mob-like populous.

It had taken fourteen well-organized transgenics and just as many creating distractions for the residents of Terminal City to steal the technology.

"Max! Logan!" Dix's voice carried on the patched-up PA system. "Report to HQ."

The two ran to the room, every other resident rushing to get out of the way. The small, mole-like transgenic monitoring the surveillance was smiling. "It's Logan. Eyes Only got word that the heat sensors in the city are down. No one knows how, but the government's rushing around trying to order an import more."

Good news, since the city had been talking about installing one at every street light in addition to the Sector Gates.

"You think that the trio made it happen?" Mole asked around his cigar.

"I've got more news," Logan spoke through the computer.

Max and Alec jogged up to see Logan on video conferencing. "Have the escapees contacted you?"

He smiled and nodded. "Sixty percent, so far. A couple stopped by on their way out of town for the passports that I could provide but I am still waiting on the TC runner with the rest of the safe words to match up with the messages I've received." This time he tilted his head teasingly. "Jam Pony has been so unreliable these days."

It was a good enough joke that the floor and halls rippled with soft chuckles. The good news also uplifted the atmosphere.

"Alec's going to need a top notch Sector Pass," Max informed the hacker.

Logan's eyes narrowed, but he asked no questions. "How soon?"

"Could hours?" Alec offered.

Logan grimaced. "I'll see what I can do. Uhm…" he glanced off to the side and then looked at Max again. "I don't suppose that there's any cash laying about TC to offset the costs?"

It hurt to see the proud man ask.

"I'll see what I can do," Max promised.


End file.
